Foundations For The Future
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: The building of the Eastern Deltora Guard Base lays down the foundations of family, friendship, and the future. Deltora Quest Crossover Challenge.
1. Part 1

**Title: **Foundations For the Future  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Mentions BardaLindal, LiefJasmine, with brief mentions of MarilenRanesh, JackAliena, and ScoutAnna.  
**Warning:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Deltora Quest, or The Pillars of the Earth.  
**Summary:** The building of the Eastern Deltora Guard Base lays down the foundations of family, friendship, and the future. Deltora Quest Crossover Challenge.

**Author's Note:** This is a Crossover story challenge from the Deltora Quest forum. If you wish to take part or want to read other submissions to the challenge, go to the main Deltora Quest forum and click on "Story Challenges".

**Deltora Quest – **A land of magic and monsters. Fantasy-Adventure series by Emily Rodda. Lief, Barda and Jasmine are three unlikely companions who met on a quest to restore the seven gems to the magical Belt of Deltora and overthrow the evil Shadow Lord. They then went on to retrieve the Deltoran slaves from the Shadowlands, and then to restore Deltora's Dragons and finally dispel the remaining evil in the land.  
Now also an anime.  
The following story will be based on events in the books ONLY.

**The Pillars of the Earth –** A historical novel by Ken Follett, about the building of a cathedral in the fictional town of Kingsbridge, England. It is set in the middle of the 12th century, primarily during the time sometimes called the Anarchy, between the time of the sinking of the White Ship and the murder of Thomas Becket. The book traces the development of Gothic architecture out of the preceding Romanesque architecture, and the fortunes of the Kingsbridge priory against the backdrop of actual historical events of the time.  
Now also a TV mini-series.  
The following story will be based on events in the TV mini-series ONLY.

**Foundations For the Future**

Lief had never seen Broome look quite as busy as it did now. Even during festival season, when the streets were lined with stalls and markets and people came from all over Deltora to visit the town, it had never felt so _full_. Men and women were pushing through massive crowds, all with a destination in mind and determination to get there. Children weaved in and out of the dense crowds, laughing and playing, some of them deliberately causing trouble, others accidentally making it happen. Dogs barked and darted along with them. Cats and other small creatures took their chances amongst the horde of moving feet, flitting around the stalls and making a dash for cover whenever they saw a chance.

He felt Jasmine tense beside him, and took her hand, squeezing it a little. Even after several years in the biggest city in Deltora, she was still cautious of crowds. At his other side, a small, delicate hand slipped into his other, and he turned to smile down at his daughter. Unlike Jasmine, who was drawing comfort from the affectionate touch of her husband, Anna was simply gripping her father's hand in amazement. She'd visited the Del markets many times, and she had even been to a Broome festival on more than one occasion, but this was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"I wonder what the occasion is." Jasmine muttered, lifting her other hand to touch the soft bundle of fluff hiding in her collar. "Did Barda not mention anything in his letter?" Lief turned to her, and shook his head.

"Not that I could tell." He shrugged lightly. "Only one way to find out. Let us move on, and find them." He smiled brightly at her, and she returned the smile with ease. "Come along, Anna." With a gentle tug on his daughter's hand, they were moving around the edge of the crowds, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves. There would be plenty of time to greet the locals after they'd settled down for a few hours.

Once they were clear of the market square, Lief let go of Jasmine's hand to stick his own in his pocket and retrieve the folded parchment located there. He slipped a finger underneath the fold and gently flipped it back, staring down at the ink on the page. Barda had stated in his letter that they should not go immediately to their home upon arrival in Broome, as both of them were likely to be out and working. Instead, he had told them to meet him at the northern entrance to Broome.

Leading the way, Lief strode casually through Broome, lifting a hand in greeting to all those who spotted them, and returning their calls of 'good day'. It took them several minutes to reach the northern part of Broome, and once they finally spotted the tall gates that marked the entrance, they stopped to survey the scene in front of them.

Many men and women were milling about, lifting huge blocks of stone onto carts, some of the men heaving them around on their shoulders or balanced in their arms. Other men and women were dragging timber in huge piles, a few of the larger piles attached to donkeys. Something was clearly being built, but Lief could see no plot or structure anywhere nearby. And from the size of the blocks of stone and the length of the timbers, it was going to be something big. He walked over to the closest worker – a tall woman.

"Excuse me," he murmured politely, smiling when she looked up and grinned at him. "We are looking for Barda."

"Ah!" She turned and pointed towards the gates. "He will be over there, your majesty." She told him. He thanked her and beckoned for Jasmine and Anna to follow him, and they wandered over towards the gates. As they approached, Lief could make out the familiar figure of his old friend, and he stopped in his tracks when he finally registered the rest of the scene in front of him.

Steel clashed against steel with a resounding clang, and the two men sprang apart again, both grinning widely. Neither man looked at all out of breath, and they both lurched forward, swords swinging. Lief raised his eyebrows as he realised just who exactly Barda was fighting.

"Grandpa Doom!" Anna called, a huge smile plastered to her face. Doom turned, surprised, and then had to quickly block a downward swing from Barda.

"Tch, honestly Doom, that was a foolish mistake." The ex-palace guard laughed, sheathing his sword as he turned to grin at Lief and Jasmine. Doom simply rolled his eyes, also sheathing his sword as Anna ran to him. He bent and scooped her up into his arms easily despite how tall she was getting. Lief and Jasmine hurried over and each embraced Barda quickly in a hug. Once Doom settled Anna back down on the ground, it was his turn to be quickly embraced, whilst Anna threw her arms around Barda's waist with a happy cry of 'Uncle Barda!'

"It is good to see you again, Barda." Lief grinned. "You too, Doom, though I will admit I am surprised to see you here."

"Ah, well." Doom smiled. "I was passing through here, originally on my way to Del, and I decided to stop by and see how my favourite soldier was faring." Barda laughed at this, and Lief's grin widened. Everyone present knew that Doom was _not_ referring to Barda – though the two men had become close friends over the years. No, Doom's 'favourite soldier' was, in fact, Barda's eldest son, Scout. "Then I was informed of your expected arrival and thought I would remain here until then."

"Aye, as if our house was not full enough already." Barda teased, clapping a hand on Doom's back hard enough to pitch him forward a little. Doom retaliated by twisting and delivering a swift punch to Barda's arm. Grinning, he dodged Barda's answering swing just in time.

"Boys!" A voice called harshly, but in a light-hearted manner. Lindal strode over and quickly stepped between the two men, forcing them apart. "How many times must I tell you? Behave." She was grinning as she spoke. Lief got the feeling that she had done this many, many times since Doom's arrival in Broome. "You are setting a bad example for the twins, and they fight enough as it is!" Doom backed off a little, a smile on his face, and settled with putting an arm around Anna, who was now clinging to his side. Barda, to Lief and Jasmine's amusement, was doing a rather good impression of a naughty schoolboy who'd just been reprimanded. Lindal smirked and ruffled his hair playfully. "Honestly, sometimes it feels like I have a seventh child." She directed this last comment at Lief and Jasmine, who both laughed.

"So, what is it exactly that is going on here? I have never seen Broome so busy." Jasmine enquired, once again taking Lief's hand. Barda ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in odd angles – which Lindal then abruptly flattened back down. The movement was so precise and well practiced that it was obvious it was simply an automatic reaction. Clearly done so often it no longer took any thought.

"You remember we discussed the possibility of having a Deltora-wide defence unit, in case of attack from overseas?" Barda reminded Lief, who nodded. "And we decided it would be a good plan to build four command centres for the force?" At another nod from Lief, he continued. "Well, the Eastern Base is due to start construction tomorrow. Some skilled architects and stonemasons from overseas are arriving in port this evening."

"I had not expected work to start so soon!" Lief exclaimed. "And you say they are from overseas?" Barda nodded. "Are they trustworthy?"

"Most definitely. One of my men heard word of them when he travelled in their lands, and when we sent word asking for their help, they agreed heartily and set off for Deltora almost immediately." He smiled a little. "They had a few terms for providing their skills, of course, but they were all reasonable – they require housing and feeding, which is of no problem. Plenty of room here." He glanced around. "And they are plenty of men and women here in Broome who are happy to lend their hands to help. It will take time to build, but we should-," he broke off sharply and frowned. "Scout! Put that down!" They all turned to look in the same direction as Barda, and Lief couldn't help but smile at the young teenage boy who was now replacing a large block of stone. He wandered over, scowling a little.

"I wish to help, Father!" He argued. "I am strong enough, and old enough, to work!" He growled. Lief tried to hide his grin behind his hand. Scout was almost an exact copy of his father, even down to the slight growl in his voice when he was irritated. They were very much alike, and it was obvious – especially now, staring each other down, both too stubborn to give in. Scout, like Anna, was nearly fourteen, although Scout already towered over other boys and girls his age. He'd inherited his parents' height, and his father's sturdy build. "You let Min work!" Scout was scowling even more now. Lindal sighed and sent Jasmine and Lief an exasperated glance.

"Min does not work. She offers assistance where needed, and happily fetches refreshments for the workers." Barda replied calmly.

"You still let her do more than me!" Scout snapped angrily. "Why do you refuse my offer to help, father? Do you not think me good enough?" Before Barda could reply, a tall teenage girl stepped up behind Scout and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, do not feel bad Scout. We all know that I am stronger than you." She teased. Now Lief grinned, and didn't bother to hide it. Min was just as tall as her brother, though a year younger, and twice as fiery. Not only had she inherited her father's stubborn attitude and sense of duty, but she'd also inherited Lindal's temper. Unlike most Broome daughters, who still followed the tradition of shaving their heads and replacing hair with tribal paint, Min had kept her long, dark hair – often kept out of her face in a messy side-ponytail.

"You are not! You are a girl. I am a man." Scout replied, folding his arms over his chest defiantly. Min just laughed.

"Brother, we of all people should know that men are not always stronger than women." As she spoke, she sent a pointed glance at Barda and Lindal, causing Doom to chuckle quietly. As Scout scowled even more, Min grinned and turned to Lief, Jasmine and Anna. "I did not know you were here already, Uncle Lief, Aunt Jasmine!" She rushed over to greet them, hugging both of them tightly. Then she turned to Anna, who was grinning just as widely as Min, and the two girls shared a hug. "It is good to see you again, Anna."

"You too, Min." Barda and Lief exchanged a fond smile. Ever since a young age, the two girls had been best friends. It had probably started due to the fact that, out of the nine children, they were the only girls. And they were almost complete opposites. Anna was very much a girly girl – though she had Jasmine's attitude and she was definitely a lot tougher than the average girly girl – and often wore pretty dresses or skirts, whereas Min was boyish – like her own mother – and had probably only worn a dress two or three times in her entire life. Currently she was dressed in loose, worn dungarees and a scruffy shirt, with rough knee-high boots that looked very similar to the type of boots Barda used to wear as a palace guard.

"Where are Jarred and Endon?" Scout enquired, taking his turn to greet Lief, Jasmine and Anna.

"Mother will be bringing them in a couple of days. Endon has a fever, unfortunately, and Jarred will not leave his brother's side." Lief explained with a soft smile. "They are very close, as you know."

"I wish my boys were that close." Barda muttered, to which Doom grinned and Jasmine laughed. It was no secret that Barda's five sons were always arguing and fighting, especially the twins, Jay and David.

"Where are the boys, anyway?" Doom murmured. "I have not seen them all morning."

"Causing trouble, I have no doubt." Lindal grinned. "Felix should be nearby. He never strays too far from his daddy." She gave Barda a gentle nudge when she said this, and Barda smiled, before turning and attempting to find the rest of his troublesome offspring amongst the people. "Scout, go and find your brothers, would you?" Scout nodded and disappeared a few moments later.

"I guess Broome is celebrating the upcoming building work then?" Jasmine smiled.

"Everyone is going all out to make sure the town is a perfect example of Deltoran life, in the hopes that these foreigners will want to come back, and possibly do business trading with us." Lindal told her. "In all my life I have not seen the market so busy and full. Every merchant possible is ready to sell their wares."

"Which is most definitely a good thing, since Lyndon is selling his best whiskey." Barda grinned. Lindal rolled her eyes.

"We do not need any more of Lyndon's whiskey in our house, Barda." She scolded. "He gives you enough of it for free as it is."

"Is a man not allowed to befriend a whiskey merchant?" Barda smirked.

"Not when that man is you, no." She teased. Barda was about to retaliate, when he felt a gentle tug on the bottom of his jacket. Glancing down, his face broke out into a wide grin, and he bent down. Seconds later, he had an adorable four-year-old balanced on one hip. Jasmine smiled and leant in a little, giving the little boy a small wave.

"Hello there Felix!" She said softly. Felix giggled and waved back, before resuming his grip on Barda's jacket. "Gosh, he is getting bigger! Last time we saw him, he was still really little."

"Yes, he is growing rather quickly." Barda grinned, shifting the boy's weight on his hip. "Though not nearly as quickly as the others." The sounds of boyish laughter came from somewhere behind them, and in a few moments, Scout was returning, chased by three other boys. The smallest of the three stumbled and fell just as he reached them, and – still holding Felix on his hip – Barda reached down and managed to catch him before he hit the floor. "And that is why we do not run around carelessly, Laz."

"Oops." Laz grinned. Then he noticed the other adults, and he grinned. "Auntie Das-min!" Jasmine knelt down and accepted a hug from the six-year-old boy. Laz – short for Lazarus – was the second youngest of the family, and very fond of Jasmine, though he still had trouble saying her name.

"Hi Lazzy!" She ran her fingers through his scruffy hair before picking him up. "Are you being a menace again?" He shook his head vigorously. "I did not think so. You are a good little boy."

"I have been playing with Day and David!" He told her, gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke. Barda sighed.

"Those two are a bad influence on him." He muttered, turning to look at the two identical boys standing beside Doom. Lief also glanced at them, and realised with amusement that he still had no idea which one was Jay, and which one was David. Unlike Jarred and Endon, who had different coloured eyes and a slight height difference, Jay and David were completely identical. They had the same haircut – their choice – the same eyes, same height and build, and the same devilish grin.

"We are not!" They both exclaimed in unison. Doom laughed and put one hand on each boy's shoulder.

"Of course not, boys." He smiled. "Right, now that we are all here, shall we get Lief, Jasmine and Anna settled?"

"Where are Jarred and Endon?" One of the twins asked. "We were hoping to show them some more sword fighting techniques!"

"They will be along in a couple of days." Jasmine told them with a smile. Lief grinned. The two sets of twins were always together whenever the two families met up. Jarred and Endon looked up to Jay and David as older brothers.

"Well, when they get here, I will show them how good I am at swordplay!"

"I am better than you."

"You are not!"

"Am too!" The two boys faced off, both poised ready to fight. Barda quickly passed Felix to Lindal and strode over, grabbing both boys' arms and pulling them apart before they started getting physical.

"Alright, alright. We talked about you fighting like this when we have guests." Barda growled. He turned to the boy who had started the argument. "Jay, do not provoke your brother." 'Jay' looked up at him and frowned.

"Uh, dad? I am David." Barda stared at him for a moment, surprised. Then he glanced at the other twin.

"Jay?" Jay waved at him with a smile. "But… I…"

"Still cannot tell them apart, aye Barda?" Lief laughed. Barda sighed.

"Well… they _are_ identical!" He whined. Lindal slung an arm around his hips and – in a very rare public display of affection – kissed his cheek.

"I can tell them apart."

"You are their mother. Mothers know everything. Trust me, I know." He smiled at her. "Now, come on. Back to the house. I am sure these lovely people can last a few hours without me."

"Honey, they could last a day without you. You just like to feel like the boss." Lindal laughed, starting to walk off. Barda scowled.

"I _am_ the boss!" He called after her. When Lindal simply grinned at him over her shoulder, he rolled his eyes and smiled. Doom took Anna's hand and began to follow Lindal and Felix. Lief walked alongside Scout, and Jasmine carried Laz. Jay and David chased each other towards their mother, leaving Barda with Min – who, in a very practiced motion, jumped gracefully onto her father's back, draping her arms around his neck. "Come on, sweetheart." He murmured softly to her, carrying her back to their family home.

He did adore his family.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note - my regular readers of DQ fanfics will probably have noticed the changes I've made to my version of Barda's family. Originally there were two daughters and four sons, and all but one of them had different names. As much as I loved my old family, I prefer this one. Just in case you're confused:  
Liam = Scout (13)  
Mariah = Min (12)  
Jay = Jay (9)  
Joeley = David (9)  
Kade = Lazarus (6)  
Divinity = Felix (gender change here) (4)


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

When the sun dipped below the horizon, dusk rolled down over the port of Broome and welcomed a line of figures standing on the pier, wrapped up in warm coats. In the front was a tall man with long dark hair, tied loosely at the nape of his neck. Beside him stood a tall woman with a hand on the shoulder of a young man. To the man's other side were two men, one taller than the other, a woman with a blackbird, and two young women. Further along the pier stood a man with a lantern, waving it slowly from side to side.

A few minutes passed before an answering light shone from the dark ocean in front of them. Slowly, a boat came into view, just a shadow against the darkening sky. It was another few minutes before the boat was pulling up against the pier. The man with the lantern rushed to help them as they dropped the anchor. Barda pulled his long coat tighter around himself, and waited at the end of the pier as a troupe of dark figures strode towards them.

Leading the group was a man with fiery orange hair. He had a soft smile on his face as he approached Barda, and held out a hand. Barda observed him for a moment, before taking the hand in his own.

"Jack Jackson?" He enquired. The auburn-haired male nodded.

"That's me." He grinned. "You must be… Barda, right?" Barda nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind, but I brought my family along with me, as well as some trusted workers."

"Of course not." Barda grinned. "All are welcome here." Jack let go of Barda's hand and gestured to a young boy standing beside him.

"This is my boy, Tom." Then he turned and put an arm around a woman who stepped up next to him. "And my woman, Aliena." He kissed the woman's cheek. "Her brother, Richard of Kingsbridge, Earl of Shiring." The young man was dressed in armour and chain mail, and was rather obviously armed. "My mother, Ellen." The woman who gave a small curtsey reminded Barda a little of Ava, Tom's sister in the West. "Prior Phillip." Barda took in the unusual robes of the man that bowed his head politely. He had been expecting them to look a little different, but he kept finding similarities to other Deltoran tribes. "Martha, my step-sister." The young girl gave a curtsey and smiled timidly at him. "And fine stonemasons and builders who have helped me in the past." He used a wave of the hand to indicate the remaining men behind him.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Barda smiled. "And now let me introduce my companions here." He turned to Lindal. "This is my wife, Lindal." Then he gestured to Scout, and Min. "And two of my children, Scout and Min. The lovely young lady beside Min is Anna, Princess of Deltora. These two fine people are King Lief and Queen Jasmine. Beside me here I have Sir Doom, Deltoran explorer and a valued friend of mine." He put a hand on the shoulder of the man with the lantern. "And this here is my right-hand man, Zeph. He will be accompanying you around the building site, and if you ever need anything, just give him the word and he shall inform me of your needs." Greetings were made all around, and then Barda led the troupe of foreigners into the town.

"I must say, Barda, your land is so… unique. I have not seen a wilderness like this at all back home." Jack grinned, walking up front with Barda.

"Well, Jack, I am sure I would feel the same if I were to visit your homeland." Barda replied with a matching grin. "So, I understand you have done some pretty major building projects before?"

"That's right. I built a cathedral back home. Originally, my step-father was building it, but after a raid by an enemy of ours, he was killed before he could finish it. My step-brother Alfred took over, but the roof caved in." Jack shook his head slowly. "It was awful. So many people dead…" Barda was fascinated by Jack's accent. He was sure that he probably sounded rather odd to Jack, too, but he couldn't get over the difference in voice, the pattern of speech, the way he used the language. It had surprised him that Jack spoke the language of Deltora. He had assumed they would have had to learn each other's native language, or perhaps rely on a translator. "I ended up finishing it off, and it still stands today. It is magnificent. But still not completely finished. I'm always finding something new to add."

"Very impressive." Barda smiled politely, but he had absolutely no idea what a cathedral was. "Well, I am sure you will be as successful with our project here in Deltora." Behind the two men, Martha was walking alongside Min and Anna, talking excitedly with the two girls. Aliena strode beside Jasmine, whilst Richard conversed with Doom. Ellen, Prior Phillip and the workers brought up the rear, observing the foreigners in front of them. Scout was desperately trying to get in on the conversation with Richard. The sword at the man's side was impressive, and made beautifully from what he could tell. He was clearly a warrior. He wanted to hear the stories of battle and bloodshed that Richard probably had plenty of.

The people of Broome gave the foreigners a warm welcome, leading them to their housing to put away their belongings, before leading them off quickly to the main town hall, where a welcoming party was already under way. Barda watched as every one of them were swept around the room, meeting other townspeople, tasting the food and drink laid out on tables, and dancing to the music being played by Broome's finest musicians.

"Jack seems like a nice fellow." Doom murmured, sitting down beside Barda, a glass of wine in his hand. "Very down to earth. An honest man." Barda nodded.

"Indeed. I am sure we will get along very well over the next few years." He smiled. "Min and Anna seem to enjoy the girl Martha's company, and Tom is already befriending Scout." He gestured to one corner of the room, where the five youngsters were sat together. Tom seemed to be hanging on to every word from Scout's lips, whilst Martha carefully braided Anna's hair whilst Min perched on a chair, chatting away to her.

"I am not sure what to make of that Prior Phillip." Doom sighed. "He must be some sort of special figure from where they come from. Everyone seems to treat him with a lot of respect."

"Well, there is a lot about their culture that we do not know. For example, Jack was telling me about this cathedral he built… I have no idea what a cathedral is." He laughed a little.

"True, true. And nor do I, Barda. I bet you are too prideful to ask what it is though, right?" Doom grinned. Barda rolled his eyes, but he returned the grin. "Well, they will be here for a few years, I am sure there is plenty of time to get to know more about them." He stood up. "I am going to listen to more of Richard's stories. He is a most fascinating man. He was in a war at the age of sixteen, did you know?" Barda smiled.

"I am sure I will get along wonderfully with him, in that case." He took a sip of his own drink – whiskey, of course. "I have experience of becoming a soldier at such an age." He stood up. "I should go and converse with some of the others. As I will be working alongside them for the next few years, I should probably get to know them all."

-x-

The next morning saw Barda and Jack walking out to the location planned for the Eastern Base. Scout, Lief and Doom joined them, along with Prior Philip and Richard. It wasn't far outside of Broome, since it had already been decided in the courts of Del that Barda was going to command the soldiers of the east, and thus it needed to be easy enough for him to get to every day.

A plot had been marked out already, and a team of Ralad men and women were already at the site, making adjustments to the placement of the buildings involved, and checking the plans and designs over and over, making sure there were no faults in the structure. One of them happened to glance in their direction as he gave orders, and his face broke into a pleased grin.

"Barda, Lief!" He cried happily as they approached. Lief beamed when he recognised Manus.

"Manus, I did not know you were chosen for this task!" Lief quickly gave his old friend a brief embrace, and then stepped back.

"Barda requested me specifically, and I could not refuse him." Manus smiled, glancing at Barda. "Are these the builders?"

"That's right. I'm Jack Jackson, a pleasure to meet you." Jack held out his hand to Manus, and the small Ralad man shook it enthusiastically. "I must say, I've never met anyone like you before." He was, of course, referring to the appearance of the Ralads. "This place is extraordinary!"

"I was told you have built great structures before?" Manus instantly led Jack away, towards the plans for the buildings. Lief walked through the Ralads, greeting them all and conversing with some of the more familiar faces.

"I have been to many places back home, and I have never seen people with blue-grey skin before." Richard murmured, staring at the men and women in front of him with surprise. "What race are they?"

"Ralad." Barda told him. "Very in tune with nature, and a peaceful race. They do not like war. Brilliant musicians, too." He turned to Doom. "Maybe you should take Richard and introduce him to the Ralads?" Doom nodded and led Richard away, leaving Barda with Scout and Prior Philip.

"Ah, sir, I have a question for you…" Prior Philip said politely. Barda smiled brightly at him.

"Please, do call me Barda. Only my workers call me 'sir', and only when they want something." He laughed a little. "What can I do for you, Prior?"

"I was just wondering where your nearest church is. I have neglected my prayer duties, you see." He noticed the look of confusion on Barda's face and frowned a little. "You… you do have a church, do you not?"

"Ah, well… I confess I am not quite sure what one is." Scout hid a grin at the slight look of embarrassment on his father's face.

"Do you not believe in God here? Who do you look to for guidance?" Prior Philip seemed horrified at the idea of a Godless land. Barda rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You must understand, Prior, that we are from another land. Our… culture, might not be the same as what you are used to." He explained. "I am afraid we do not know of this 'God' of which you speak. If we need guidance, we turn to those we trust, and those who have long since passed."

"But God is the creator of everything! It is His will that we follow day by day." Prior Philip shook his head slowly, trying to grasp the concept that these foreigners did not know who God was.

"I guess our equivalent to your God would be the great Adin, our first King." Scout chipped in, grinning. "Without Adin, Deltora would never have formed the united tribes and we would be forever trapped under the terrible reign of the Shadow Lord."

"Shadow Lord?" Philip questioned. Barda stepped back and let his son explain, a fond smile on his face. Scout had grown up hearing tales of the Shadow Lord and his minions, and of the terrible battles that had been fought to stop him.

"It used to be a powerful sorcerer, who got hungry with power and became a terrible being full of evil will. It has been trying to make this land part of the Shadowlands since before the time of Adin, and it has managed to succeed only twice – once, when Adin united the tribes against it, and forced it back over the mountains, and then again when the Belt of Deltora was broken and the magical gems scattered across the land." Scout beamed widely. "But thanks to our current King, Lief, our Queen, Jasmine and my father, it was yet again forced back, banished to the Shadowlands once again!"

"This… Shadow Lord… sounds very much like what we would call Satan, the dark lord of the underworld, a fallen angel from Heaven who became the ruler of evil and dark temptation."

"Well I suppose you could call it that." Scout laughed a little. "But evil never wins in Deltora. Not while we believe in each other and in our king!" He turned as someone shouted his name, and he ran off towards Doom and Richard. Prior Philip smiled and turned to Barda.

"You have a wonderful son." He said softly. "He has a good heart, and a strong spirit." Barda stared after his eldest son, smiling fondly. "Since you do not have a church, is there a private building I could possibly use in the meantime?"

"I will find something suitable for you, Prior." Barda promised him. "We aim to cater to all your needs." Prior Philip smiled kindly.

"Well then I thank you."

-x-

When Sharn arrived with Endon and Jarred, the town was busier than ever. The wooden walkways and framework had been set up around the building site, and stone was being quarried from Dragons Nest in order to be used by Jack's workers. The men had proved to be quite impressive, hauling the stone as if it weighed nothing, and Jack had complete control as every good leader should.

Lief sat upon a low hill nearby, watching the work being done as he enjoyed a quaint picnic with his family. Jasmine was muttering to Filli as she fed bits of fruit to the small furred creature, and the twins were running around, laughing and pretending to fight each other with wooden swords. Anna was sat in the nearest tree with Min, who'd come to join them halfway through.

"Do you think we will see this finished, Lief? I was talking to Aliena earlier, and she mentioned how it took them many, many years to build their cathedral." Jasmine said softly to him, still focused on feeding Filli.

"I have no understanding of how such a building is built, and I can say the same for any sort of structure. However it is my understanding that a cathedral is on a much larger scale, and perhaps needs more time." He replied, turning to smile at her. "I am sure we will see it finished."

"What of Barda?" Jasmine turned sad eyes to her husband. Whilst they still remained young, barely into their thirties, they could not say the same for their friend. The big man still looked relatively youthful despite the hardship he'd been through, and certainly didn't look his age at all – there was not a grey hair to be seen, which is more than can be said for Doom, who was beginning to find those dreaded silver strands – but the man _wasn't_ as young as he looked. And Lief always worried that the stress of having five uncontrollable sons to keep in check was going to take some of those precious years away.

"Barda is tough, and a fighter." He said after a moment. "You must remember the amount of times he was put into severe danger – usually in order to protect us – and almost died. It is not easy to get rid of him, remember?" He smiled. "Not even the Shadow Lord could kill him." Jasmine nodded, a little smile on her face. "Do not worry, my love. He will be with us for many years more." It had always been a worry for both of them. For over thirteen years they had been friends, closer than most, and neither of them knew what they would do when they finally lost Barda. "And even after he is gone, I am sure Scout will be more than happy to follow in his father's footsteps."

"He is doing so already." Jasmine grinned. "I saw him ordering some of the Broome men around earlier, and I was quite surprised when they did as he said without question. Seems to me that Scout is already a born leader, like his father."

"Perhaps one day he will take over as a commanding officer for the Deltoran soldiers, or become a palace guard in Del." Lief lay back on the grass and stared up at the sky, a smile on his face. Just over thirteen years ago, his hand had brushed the Opal. He'd panicked at first, wondering what horror he would see, but he had only gripped it harder when his mind had been filled with colourful flashes of a bright future. He had not known exactly what would happen – he had no idea that he would have a daughter and twin boys – but there was one image that had stuck in his mind. A tall, youthful man, dressed in a smart uniform, a sword at his side and a grin on his face. And he had looked like Barda.

"Or maybe the future king." Jasmine murmured casually. Lief sat bolt upright, surprise all over his face. Jasmine smirked. "He and Anna have been spending a lot of time together these past few days." She laughed a little. "Min has been teasing them both about it."

"Well… I think it is good for them." Lief smiled. "I can think of no one better for our daughter."

* * *

**Author's Note:** If this seems a little odd or rushed, it's because I got stuck around here and couldn't figure out what to do to make it work. I cut out a chunk of it cause I decided I didn't like it, so if it moves too quickly, that's why. Think of this as a filler... XD


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Lief, Jasmine and their family stayed for another week before they returned to Del, with a promise to come back in a few months' time. It had amused both sets of parents when Anna had skipped over to Scout and placed a shy, quick kiss to his cheek before darting back to her father's side, hiding her blushing face. With a hearty laugh, Barda had clapped a hand on Scout's shoulder as the boy had turned scarlet.

When they did indeed return four months later, it was Scout and Min that met them at the town gates. After quick greetings all round, they led them through the town to their family home. Lief was surprised, having thought they'd be taken instantly to the building site. Scout opened the front door and led them inside, and a moment later Lief realised why they'd been brought here first.

They'd just stepped into the family den when Barda limped through from the kitchen, leaning heavily on a pair of metal crutches. He offered them a pained smile as he awkwardly slumped into a chair and waved a hand in a gesture for them to sit also. Min and Scout took their bags and disappeared into the rest of the house, and Anna, Jarred and Endon followed, leaving Lief and Jasmine with Barda.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked, concern in her voice. Barda propped the crutches against the nearest wall and sighed.

"I was working on the building site, as normal. Jack and I were up on a walkway on the scaffolding, working out the angle of the next section of wall, and someone dropped a chunk of stone against the framework of the scaffolding." He flinched as he shifted his injured leg. "The whole frame rocked violently, and Jack lost his balance. I managed to catch him by the arm before he fell, but… I was not so lucky. It is fortunate I did not land in a different way, otherwise I may have ended up in a worse condition. It is a simple fracture of the bone, but I have been told to rest it until it heals."

"How long will that take?" Lief enquired.

"I was given a rough estimate of several weeks." He sounded irritated. "I was also told to stay away from the building site until I am fully recovered."

"That must be terribly frustrating for you." Jasmine murmured sympathetically. She knew that Barda hated feeling helpless.

"Oh you have no idea." Lindal walked through from the kitchen, a fond smile on her face. She stood beside Barda's chair and ran a hand through his hair gently. "He is forever complaining about it."

"As would you, if you were in my position." Barda muttered, scowling a little. "Well, you had better take them down to the site so that they can see the progress. Take Scout with you. Let the boy make himself useful." Lindal laughed softly and bent down to kiss her husband – a very brief touch of the lips, nothing more. It still amused their friends that public displays of affection still embarrassed both of them.

"Do not move around too much." She told him as she straightened up. "You will only make your injury worse, and it will take longer to heal."

"Yes, yes, I know." He growled, irritated. Smiling, Lindal moved to the front door, beckoning for Lief and Jasmine to follow her.

-x-

Lief stared up at the in-progress building in wonder. In just a few months, the Ralads and Jack's men had managed to erect a good portion of the lower walls of the buildings, and were already starting on the next portion. Men and women darted about carrying tools, planks of wood, buckets of water and wheeled carts of stone all around the site. Wooden framework marked where the walls were to go, and the Ralads had even built the wooden frame up into the shape of the roof. It looked very impressive already. A familiar flame-haired man approached them, a warm smile on his face.

"Ah, your majesty. You have returned to view the progress, I've no doubt." Jack grinned. Lief returned the grin and nodded.

"It is already looking magnificent, Jack." He told the man. "And you are working quickly."

"The weather has been kind to us, allowing us to work every day without trouble. Of course, once winter sets in we will have to delay the building. We cannot work through winter." Lief nodded again, understanding. "But we hope to finish most of the outer walls before then." He turned to Lindal. "And how is our dear wounded hero?" Lief could tell from the fond smile on Jack's face that he and Barda had become good friends in the few months they'd known each other.

"Complaining, as always." Lindal laughed. "But he can at least move around without being in too much pain."

"Ah, that is good news then." Jack nodded. He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but closed it quickly and smirked in amusement. "So I see." He murmured. Confused, Lief, Jasmine and Lindal turned in the direction of Jack's gaze. Jasmine grinned, Lief laughed, and Lindal sighed. With their other children following nearby, Barda was making his way towards them.

"I thought I told you not to move around!" Lindal scolded him once he reached them.

"I could not just sit around and do nothing." He growled in response. "I need to be here. I promise not to do anything dangerous." He turned to Jack. "How are things here, Jack?" As the two men walked off – Barda using the aid of the crutches, of course – discussing the building work, Jasmine turned to smile at Lindal.

"You did not really expect him to stay at home, did you?" She enquired. Lindal sighed again.

"No, not really. He is far too stubborn for that." She smirked. "Still, at least I can keep an eye on him now." And with that, she walked off after the two men. Jasmine spotted Aliena sat down amongst several picnic benches that had been set up beside the building site to be used by the workers when they took their breaks. She walked over and sat beside her.

"Jack told me you were due to visit again." She smiled. She was sewing a piece of clothing, fixing a rather large tear. "Tommy is forever ruining his clothes." She explained, putting down the shirt for a moment. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you, I am quite alright." Jasmine smiled. She liked Aliena. The woman was as strong-willed and independent as she was, and they enjoyed each other's company. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching the children playing together nearby. Scout, Min and Anna were amongst the workers, lending a helping hand in whichever way was needed, but the others were quite happy to run around like wild things, enjoying the outdoors. Tommy and Lazarus, equipped with wooden swords, were duelling, and both boys seemed to be quite focused on the task. Jarred and Endon were play-fighting with Jay and David, the older set of twins quite clearly having an advantage over the younger, but holding back so that the fight was slightly fairer. Felix, however, was quite happy making daisy chains with Martha.

Lief, after a quick tour of the building site, had come across Richard, practicing his own sword fighting skills in a makeshift training area. He watched the knight for a moment, observing the intense skill in which the man wielded a sword, before he drew his own, and stepped in sharply, blocking a downward swipe from the other man's blade. Richard smiled when he realised who it was that had stepped in to fight him.

"Hello there, your majesty. I didn't know you'd arrived."

"I have only been here a short while, Richard." Lief smiled, sheathing his sword. "I take it you come here often?"

"It helps keep my senses sharp." Richard nodded. "Barda often fought with me here, when he had the time – before he was injured of course. He even taught me a few new skills in archery." Richard gestured behind him at a row of targets, some still impaled with arrows. Lief smiled as he recognised the pale blue and gold feathered fletching on some of the arrows – these were shot from Barda's longbow.

"He tried to teach me, once. I was not very good at it." Lief laughed. "I trust there has been no trouble here?"

"Nothing at all." Richard smiled. "It's been rather quiet, actually. Doom told me stories of bandits before he left on his next adventure, but so far we have had no signs of trouble."

"Well, that is good then." Lief nodded. "Well, I shall leave you to it, Richard." He murmured before taking his leave. He was disheartened to learn that Doom had moved on already, but he knew he should have expected it. The scarred man was never in one place for too long.

"Oh, cheer up Lief." He glanced up sharply at Barda's voice, and saw the big man leaning against a tree, a smirk on his face.

"Has Lindal banished you to a safe corner of the site?" Lief grinned as he walked over.

"Aye, aye." Barda said with a sigh. "She worries too much. Either that or she just likes to boss me around." He grinned.

"I would say it was the latter, Barda." Lief laughed. "Though it is nothing new. She has always had control over you, has she not?"

"Touché, Lief." Barda smiled. "You are right, of course. It is strange to think how much a man will change for a woman." He ruffled Lief's hair playfully. "You also changed for Jasmine, though you may not have noticed."

"I would do anything for her." Lief spoke quietly, a soft smile on his face. He spotted Jasmine and Aliena at the picnic bench and his smile widened. "That is what love is, right? Wanting to do anything and everything to make her smile?" As Lief spoke, Barda's eyes found Lindal amongst the workers. He watched her give orders to several large men, who quickly scattered the moment the words passed her lips.

"Yes, Lief." He said softly, his eyes never leaving the figure of his wife. "That is what love is." As the two men stood under the shade of the tree, they both located their eldest children, sitting together under another tree close by. Anna was settled against Scout's side, his arm curled around her shoulders, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Lief noticed Anna's hand held gently in Scout's free hand, and he smiled.

"It seems that distance will make the heart grow fonder, after all." He murmured, glancing at Barda, who grinned.

"Scout has matured a great deal over the last few months. He is no longer a boy, but a fine young man." Barda told him. "He has already spoken of a desire to become a great soldier."

"Will you recruit him, when the Deltora Guards are chosen?" Lief enquired, gazing back at the young man holding his daughter close.

"I already have, Lief." Barda smiled. "Not officially, of course, but there was never any question about it. He is already strong enough and skilled enough for the job. It is up to him whether he wants to take it, or go in a slightly different direction and move to Del to become a palace guard." Lief glanced back at Barda, surprised. "He does not know it, but I caught him wearing my old uniform jacket about a month ago. It was a little on the large side for him, but Lief… it was like looking through a window into my past. Everyone tells me that Scout looks like me, and they have no idea just how right they are. Looking at him in that jacket… it felt right. He is not just any young soldier, Lief. He is a palace guard at heart, protector of the royal family."

"Just like his father." Lief added with a smile. "History will repeat itself." He waited a beat. "And I think he will make a fine king, one day."

"What? You… you think that they will marry, one day?" Barda asked, surprised.

"Perhaps. I know they care greatly for one another already, and if it is what Anna wishes, then they have my blessing." He grinned up at Barda. "I know he is a good man, and that he will take care of her. Besides, it is only fitting that the princess should marry a son of my closest friend." Barda smiled and slung an arm around Lief's shoulders briefly.

"This is a touching moment, Lief. You truly have grown up at last." He teased. Lief laughed and playfully swatted at him, knowing that even if he really wanted to, he would have no chance of inflicting any sort of pain. He may be strong, but he was nothing compared to Barda. A commotion nearby stalled their conversation, and Barda sighed as he recognised the sounds of his twin sons' voices. "Not again." He sighed, gripping the crutches tightly before making his way over to where the two boys were about to start throwing punches. "David, do not dare strike your brother!" He warned the twin about to swing his fist into the other's face.

"Dad! That is Jay!" The other twin called with an exasperated sigh. Jay scowled, his fist still held in the air, ready to strike.

"He started it!" Jay yelled, glaring at David.

"No way, he started it!" David yelled back. Barda swung one of his crutches up and used it to push Jay away from David.

"I do not care who started it. I am finishing it. Now _behave_." He growled dangerously. Both boys looked away from their father guiltily. "If you cannot behave, you will be sent home and I will have McAlister watch you." Lief hid a grin. McAlister was one of the few friends of Barda's that he'd met on several occasions, and knew that the Broome man had a particular way with the twins that kept them out of trouble.

"Sorry father." They both muttered quietly.

"Good. Now go on, go cause trouble somewhere else." He waved them off, and then slumped down onto the bench closest to him. Lief grinned as he sat down with him. "I wish they were more like your boys, Lief. In fact, I wish all of them were more like your boys. Yours do not fight at every given opportunity."

"Well, you were the one who wanted six children, Barda. It is your own fault." Lief laughed, teasingly. Barda rolled his eyes.

"They were not exactly planned!" He shot back. "Scout and Min, perhaps… but we certainly were not expecting our third child to actually be our third and fourth." He smiled a little. "And then Lazarus surprised us… and then Felix…"

"Making up for lost time, were you?" Lief grinned. Barda playfully cuffed the back of his head.

"Shut it." He smirked.

-x-

Days passed, and turned into weeks. Lief, Jasmine and their family set up a semi-permanent residence in Broome, wanting to see the progress of the building work for themselves instead of relying on letters from Barda to get their information. The moment Barda's leg healed he was back up the scaffolding with Jack, under Lindal's watchful eye.

The weeks turned into months. Scout's fourteenth birthday was celebrated, and soon after, so was Anna's. Ellen and Prior Philip returned to their home with a couple of men for a brief period, and returned a month or so later. Richard was sent off to fight a minor battle, but returned once it was over. Winter came and all work on the base was brought to a halt during the cold season, and resumed once the icy conditions drifted away into spring.

Jack suffered an injury to one arm after a nasty accident with a hammer – which he made a joke about history repeating itself, though did not explain further – but continued to work on the site by giving orders to the men and accompanying Barda on various rounds, checking that the walls were going up right, and that everything was as it should be.

He hired Scout as an official worker after witnessing the young man's strength, and asked Min if she would like to help him organise the workers. Tommy became good friends with Jay and David, and kept up the swordplay practice with Lazarus. Felix grew attached to Martha, who adored the little boy. Aliena, Lindal and Jasmine often sat together, enjoying a cool drink as they watched their men work. Lief lent a hand too, sharpening tools and helping to put up the wooden scaffolding.

The months gradually turned into years. Lief and Jasmine visited often for long periods of time. Marilen and Ranesh took time away from the palace to visit, too, and Ranesh lent a helping hand whenever he could. Doom put off several adventures to help out, and several old friends from the three heroes' quests dropped by to do their part. Even a couple of ruby dragons aided them with the final placement of the roof.

And finally, four years after the building began, a huge gathering of people stood in awe at the foot of a magnificent building. The Eastern Base was complete.

Stood facing the crowd was King Lief, with Queen Jasmine at his side. To their left stood Jack Jackson and his woman, Aliena. To their right stood Lindal. Addressing the crowd and declaring the Eastern Base complete, dressed smartly in a brand new jet-black uniform with gold trim, was Barda. As the people gathered cheered, he swept off the uniform cap perched upon his head and gave a polite bow, before straightening up and returning the cap to his head. The golden crest upon it matched the one upon his breast – a glorious golden dragon situated in the centre of the Belt of Deltora.

As the people returned to Broome for the celebration, Barda turned to Jack and shook his hand, a grin on his face. The small group of friends celebrated privately for a moment, all of them glancing at the tall building beside them at every chance they got. Then they returned to Broome with the others for the celebration.

They would sit together in a corner of the town hall, observing their families and friends enjoying themselves. Jack and Aliena would watch Martha happily dancing with Felix, who was now eight, and Tommy chasing Lazarus – now ten – outside. Jay and David, now thirteen, would cause havoc with Jarred and Endon, now eleven. Min, now a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl, would dance with Richard, who was very aware of the watchful, warning gaze of Barda. Ellen and Prior Philip would remain outside of the hall, watching the celebration inside with matching smiles. Doom would offer Sharn his hand and take her into a dance beside Marilen and Ranesh, whose son – Josef – would sit and write down everything that happened, hoping to one day be the scribe for the Deltora Annals. Lief would drape an arm around Jasmine's shoulders and hold her close, his heart filled with joy at the scene in front of him. No longer caring about being in public, Lindal would sit happily in Barda's lap, one arm curled around his neck, her head resting against his, his arms around her waist, both of them watching two figures slowly moving together to the music.

For Scout, now almost eighteen, was quite obviously in love with seventeen-year-old Anna, who quite obviously returned those feelings. The two young adults swayed gently to the music, the rest of the world only a faint murmur in the background. They only had eyes for each other.

In a week's time, Jack and co returned to their home, with a promise to return for a visit. Jack happily announced that he would be willing to work on the remaining three bases if he was needed, and Barda assured him that he would send word if necessary. Doom departed, finally, to leave on an adventure he had been putting off until the base had been completed. Marilen and Ranesh returned with Sharn to the palace, for they were needed. Lief and Jasmine stayed longer, enjoying the time spent in the company of their closest friend, and wishing they did not have to leave.

When they finally decided they could not stay any longer, they said their goodbyes, and left with one extra person – for Scout had made the decision to move to Del, to train as a palace guard and eventually marry Anna. Barda, Lindal, and their remaining five children stood by the town gates and waved them off, both sides promising to visit often.

Felix, Lazarus, Jay and David all promised their father that they would train hard and become brilliant soldiers so that one day they could join the Deltora Guards, and wear the black and gold uniform with pride. Min, ever daddy's little angel, said that she would take Scout's place at her father's side, as his right-hand soldier. As the family turned and made their way home, Lindal caught Barda's arm and brought him to a stop.

"I know you will miss him." She murmured. She knew her husband well enough now to see past the mask he hid behind when his emotions became too strong. She knew he was saddened by Scout's decision to leave. "We all will. But it is his choice, and he is happy. He has a woman to love, a woman he wants to protect. Would you deny him that?"

"I was never going to argue against it, Lindal." He told her, smiling a little. "It is what I wanted him to do. He is very much like I was at that age. He needs to be his own man, so I will give him his space." He smoothed out the collar of Lindal's jacket, and let his hands rest upon her shoulders. "Besides, did I not move from the place of my birth to be with the woman I love?" A smile broke out on Lindal's face, and she lifted a hand, threading her fingers through her husband's dark hair before pulling him close for a kiss. When they parted, he held her close for a moment. "Yes, I will miss him. He is my son, my eldest child, and very precious to me. But I will see him again." He stepped back and took her hand as he began walking again. She strode along beside him, still smiling. She let go of his hand and moved closer, draping her arm around his waist.

"You know… I much prefer you in _this_ uniform." She murmured with a grin. "Black is definitely your colour." Barda laughed, and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"I am starting to think you only married me because of my uniform."

"No, no… but it certainly helped." He laughed again, and turned to press his lips to her temple.

"By Adin, I do adore you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it. It's done. Technically it would have taken longer than four years to build it properly, but let's pretend the Ralads are just that good, okay? If I'd made it realistic, there would have been about four more parts and it would have taken me longer to finish XD

I had to add in some major BardaLindal at the end, because I adore them so. And irritated, injured Barda at the beginning was added in because of my recent leg injury (though mine isn't nearly as serious... I hope).

Hope you enjoyed it! And I recommend watching or reading The Pillars of the Earth to all my readers, and likewise I recommend reading Deltora Quest (to the readers who might not know it).

- homesweethomicide13


End file.
